


All the Lonely People

by orphan_account



Category: Eleanor Rigby - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The explanation for the Beatles song Eleanor Rigby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I did with this. But the song Eleanor Rigby made me wonder about the character of Eleanor herself, and then this happened. (I thought my first work on here would be Luna Lovegood-related, but apparently not. EDIT: my second was. So it's all good.)

_Oh, look at all the lonely people..._

She drifts along through the town.

_Oh, look at all the lonely people..._

She passes her ex. He ignores her.

 

_Eleanor Rigby..._

She walks by the church. There's a wedding, but no rice.

_Picks up the rice at the church where her wedding has been..._

They don't throw rice anymore.

_Lives in a dream_ ...

She shakes her head, waking herself from her memory.

_Waits at the window..._

She doesn't want to see him anymore.

_Wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door..._

She walks to the church.

_Who is it for?_

Steps through the door.

_All the lonely people..._

Collapses.

_Where do they all come from?_

Must stop. Must. Stop. Going.

_All the lonely people..._

Her best knife is positioned above her wrist.

_Where do they all belong?_

It's done.

 

_Father McKenzie..._

He dips his pen in the inkwell.

_Writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear..._

Begins to write.

_No one comes near..._

The sermon is over.

_Look at him working..._

Out in the graveyard, preaching to the lost souls.

_Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there..._

But they aren't his socks. The dead get cold.

_All the lonely people..._

He lays the socks on the graves.

_ Where do they all come from? _

He stands at the gate. Another is coming.

_ All the lonely people... _

The one whose wedding he oversaw.

_ Where do they all belong? _

The one who never quite recovered.

 

_ Ah, look at all the lonely people... _

She is found in the morning.

_ Ah, look at all the lonely people... _

She is recognized and remembered.

 

_ Eleanor Rigby... _

She is lowered into the ground.

_ Died in the church and was buried along with her name... _

Father McKenzie puts a post into the ground.

_ Father McKenzie... _

He stands up. Says a prayer.

_ Wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave... _

Walks back to the church.

_ No one was saved... _

Through the door.

 

_ All the lonely people... _

Up the stairs.

_ Where do they all come from? _

Into his bedroom.

_ All the lonely people... _

No more of this.

_ Where do they all belong? _

He will join his charges.

 

 

 


End file.
